Overlord: Fellowship of Evil
Overlord: Fellowship of Evil is a spin-off from the main Overlord series, with the storyline taking place after the events of Overlord II, after the Fourth Overlord has perished. Rather than focusing on a new Overlord, the game is centered around Co-Op gameplay featuring four new "candidates" for the Overlord throne; the Netherghuls! The Netherghūls must work together to stop the advance of a force known as The Golden, which is slowly turning all things dark and nasty into sunshine and rainbows; including the minions! Gameplay Step into Overlord: Fellowship of Evil, the dark and twisted Action RPG filled with the series’ signature black humour. Penned by award-winning original Overlord scriptwriter Rhianna Pratchett, Overlord: Fellowship of Evil delivers an epic new quest featuring four Netherghuls – undead servants of the dark arts, resurrected in the absence of a true Overlord, to bring evil back to a world overrun by the forces of good. Assisting gamers once again are the mighty, maniacal and occasionally moronic minions, ready to unleash their charmingly chaotic brand of destruction and led by Gnarl, their wise old master, voiced, as before, by actor Marc Silk. Players collect loot and develop their characters as they embark on a procedurally-generated adventure in single-player or with up to three friends in local and online single-screen co-op. Filled with fun combat and twisted fantasy tales, Overlord: Fellowship of Evil invites players to dive into an Action RPG where it’s good to be bad, but it’s GREAT to be evil. Overlord is the only series that actively encourages players to have fun being the embodiment of evil, destroying all that is good in a subversive, comedic manner. Fellowship of Evil captures this essence and adds in four-way, chaotic co-op play where gamers can even turn on each other in their quest to become the ultimate anti-hero. Evil always finds a way...sometimes it just needs a bit of a nudge. Key Features: * Series signature dark, mischievous humour: Kick a minion for pretending to be Gandalf! Destroy a troll couple who have been making minion soup in the Overlord’s helmet! Rhianna Pratchett returns with a twisted and hilarious tale of evil, chaos, Minions and the burning desire to destroy all things good! * Develop your Minion champions! They’re back! Our cruel critters return. Call upon your Minions in battle and build them into mighty champions to do your destructive bidding. “For the Master!” * Invade. Smite. Loot! Work your way through the Netherworld and unleash hell on the world above! Trample the weak under your evil size 10s with fun and satisfying combat, combining unique abilities and melee attacks to dominate all who stand before you! Share loot or steal the spoils- how far are you willing to go on your quest to be the ultimate anti-hero? * Four times the players, four times the fun! Evil has a new face. Well, four faces, actually. But who wears the evilest? Er, eviler? You decide! Pick from any of four distinct Netherghul characters, each with unique abilities. Play as a team, or screw each other over – evil never plays by the rules! ru:Overlord: Fellowship of Evil (Игра) Category:The Overlord Series Category:Overlord: Fellowship of Evil